The Heart Maze
by MilesMalfoy
Summary: Hermione pergi meninggalkan Paris dan seluruh kehidupan mewahnya karena tak ingin dijodohkan. Setelah dua tahun bersembunyi di London, sebuah keadaan mengantarkannya pada seseorang yang menawarkannya sebuah pernikahan –hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hermione pada hidupnya saat ini. Akankah Hermione menerima tawaran tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Maze**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai kebutuhan)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Hermione pergi meninggalkan Paris dan seluruh kehidupan mewahnya karena tak ingin dijodohkan. Setelah dua tahun bersembunyi di London, sebuah keadaan mengantarkannya pada seseorang yang menawarkannya sebuah pernikahan –hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hermione pada hidupnya saat ini. Akankah Hermione menerima tawaran tersebut?

 **The Heart Maze**

Kopi.

Nyaris semua orang membutuhkan kopi untuk membantu mereka dalam bekerja. Entah untuk membuat kantuk mereka di pagi hari pergi atau sekedar sebagai teman pendamping kerja karena pada dasarnya beberapa orang telah menjadi pecandu kopi.

Bekerja di distrik bisnis menjadikan _coffee shop_ tempat Hermione bekerja selalu ramai di pagi hari. Banyak orang datang demi asupan kopi mereka, memesannya dalam gelas karton supaya mereka bisa membawanya pergi bersamanya alih-alih harus duduk dan menghabiskan kopi mereka di dalam _coffee shop._ Menghemat waktu menjadi alasannya. Orang-orang bisa menikmati kopi dan minuman mereka sambil berjalan atau bekerja, melakukan sesuatu dari pada sekedar duduk-duduk.

Lingkungan ini memiliki banyak bangunan tertinggi di Britania Raya, jadi bisa dibayangkan seberapa sibuknya distrik ini. Selain itu, distrik ini juga menjadi salah satu dari dua keuangan utama London. Kantor pusat bank-bank besar, organisasi media, dan firma jasa professional berdiri di sini.

Beberapa orang yang datang masuk ke _coffee shop_ tempat Hermione bekerja biasanya adalah orang yang sama. Secara teratur mereka terus datang kembali. Mulai dari jam kunjung mereka ke _coffee shop,_ hingga pesanan yang juga sama. Jarang sekali orang-orang yang datang ini memesan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Hal tersebut menjadikan Hermione yang telah dua tahun bekerja sebagai seorang barista hafal pada pesanan-pesanan pelanggan tetapnya. Dan tebak siapa, beberapa dari mereka adalah pekerja dengan jabatan seperti sekretaris atau asisten. Yang mereka lakukan setiap pagi adalah membelikan pesanan kopi untuk atasan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Hermione." sapaan itu membuat Hermione menoleh. Dia sedang sibuk membereskan meja konter tempatnya membuat kopi. Tangannya melipat kain lap menjadi segi empat dan meletakkannya di dekat mesin kopi.

"Hai, pagi, Thalia." Hermione balas menyapa. Dilihatnya mejanya sudah rapi. _Coffee shop_ -nya buka pada pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi, tetapi beberapa orang –termasuk Thalia, datang lebih awal untuk bisa mendapatkan pesanan mereka lebih dulu sebelum antrian mulai terbentuk. Hermione memang memberikan perlakuan spesial kepada orang-orang sejenis Thalia yang notabene bekerja sebagai sekretaris atau asisten.

Sebagai seorang sekretaris, mereka dituntut untuk datang tepat waktu, kadang lebih awal sebelum jam kantor dimulai. Mereka diminta untuk siap sebelum bos atau atasan mereka tiba di kantor. Dan Hermione terkadang kasihan mendengar keluhan mereka –para asisten dan sekretaris−, jadi dia membantu sebisanya.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Hermione memastikan sebelum dia mulai membuat kopi pesanan Thalia.

"Ya. Satu _hot caramel latte_ dan _hot_ _americano."_

Hermione mengangguk lalu mulai memasukkan pesanan Thalia ke dalam mesin kasir dan pergi membuat minumannya. Dia bergelut dengan _espresso,_ susu, dan air panas. Thalia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tidak jauh dari meja konter dan menunggu di sana. Diperhatikannya Hermione yang tampak santai melakukan pekerjaannya. "Um, Hermione." panggilnya.

"Ya?" Hermione mendongak sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia baru saja selesai dengan _americano-_ nya. Dan sekarang akan lanjut untuk membuat _latte._

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah cukup kenal lama?"

"Mm-hmm. Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau akan terus bekerja di sini atau berpikir akan mencari pekerjaan lainnya?"

Hermione yang sedang menge- _steam_ susu seketika mengerutkan kening ketika Thalia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tumben sekali Thalia menanyakan tentang dirinya. Biasanya, ketika Thalia menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, dia yang bercerita mengenai dirinya dan Hermione yang mendengarkan.

Kali ini topiknya sedikit berbeda, jadi Hermione sedikit bingung.

" _Well,_ aku suka bekerja menjadi barista. Jadi, aku belum tahu. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, tapi mungkin itu terjadi ketika tabunganku sudah cukup untuk memulai bisnisku sendiri."

Thalia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mengerti dengan penjelasan Hermione. "Kau tahu, aku berencana merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja menggantikanku."

"Menggantikanmu? Kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?" kedua mata _hazel_ Hermione melirik ke arah Thalia sekilas, lalu fokus untuk membuat _latte art_ di atas gelas karton yang telah diisinya dengan _espresso_ dan sirup perasa _caramel_ _._ Meski pun pada akhirnya _latte art_ itu tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup oleh tutup gelas, Hermione tetap melakukannya. Pekerjaan yang sia-sia, namun Hermione senang melakukannya. Itu melatih gerakan tangannya dalam membuat berbagai macam bentuk _latte art_ yang cantik.

"Aku berencana mengundurkan diri dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin fokus mempersiapkan pernikahanku, jadi kupikir aku tidak lagi bisa bekerja. Kau tahu, menjadi sekretaris itu benar-benar butuh konsentrasi, ketelitian, dan tenaga yang sepenuhnya fokus pada pekerjaan."

Hermione menganggukkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Dengan tingkat kecerdasanmu, ditambah latar belakang pendidikanmu, kupikir menjadi sekretaris adalah pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan. Maksudku, agak disayangkan dengan semua yang kau miliki, kau hanya berkarir menjadi barista. Padahal kita tahu kau bisa menjadi seorang pebisnis. Sekretaris hanyalah sebuah batu loncatan untuk menuju ke sana. Begitu pikirku." lanjut Thalia lagi. Kalimatnya barusan sungguh panjang dan sangat serius.

Ini bahkan belum sampai setengah delapan pagi dan mereka sudah membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu intens dan berbobot.

"Aku sangat mengapresiasi niat dan pemikiranmu mengenai masa depanku, Thalia, tapi maaf, kupikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Thalia mengulum senyum, dia bangkit berdiri ketika dilihatnya Hermione sudah selesai membuat pesanannya.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku, oke? Aku masih akan berusaha membujukmu untuk bersedia bekerja menggantikanku."

Hermione mengulum senyum. "Selamat berjuang, kalau begitu." Tangannya terangkat menyerahkan dua gelas karton kepada Thalia. Thalia menerimanya lalu memberikan uang untuk membayar kedua kopi tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hermione. Sampai jumpa." diambilnya kedua gelas karton itu dan dibalut sepatu berhak, Thalia melangkah keluar dari _coffee shop._

Setelan kerja, tas yang dikenakannya, semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Thalia pasti bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Dan memang benar, Thalia bekerja di gedung tertinggi di sini, sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal bernama M Group, pemilik dari distrik super sibuk ini.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy." Thalia bangkit dari duduknya dengan sigap begitu melihat atasannya melangkah keluar dari eskalator. Di atas sepatu berhaknya dia melangkah dengan anggun menghampiri Draco Malfoy, CEO dari M Group.

Thalia menyerahkan gelas kopi _americano_ yang tadi dibelinya di Hertz Coffee –nama _coffee shop_ tempat Hermione bekerja− dan menyamai langkahnya dengan atasannya itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja. Tangannya yang memegang tablet segera terangkat, bersiap membacakan jadwal kerja CEO-nya hari ini.

Draco telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar yang berlapis kulit. Disesapnya kopi tersebut. "Kopinya terasa berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Ini yang seperti biasanya kuterima, lalu ada apa dengan kopi yang kemarin?" ujar Draco secara tiba-tiba, membuat Thalia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Draco Malfoy akan mengomentarinya. Lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan kopi buatan tangan Hermione dan kemarin itu Hermione sedang libur, jadi barista lainlah yang membuatkan kopi untuknya. Bagian yang membuat Thalia takjub, Draco menyadarinya. Padahal Hermione menggunakan biji kopi yang sama seperti yang dipakai si barista kemarin.

"Baristanya berbeda, Mr. Malfoy. Tetapi mereka memakai biji kopi yang sama. Apa rasanya memang sangat berbeda?"

"Ah, begitu. Tidak begitu berbeda, tapi tetap terasa. Lidahku cukup peka."

 _Atau sensitif,_ imbuh Thalia dalam hati. Ini salah satu bagian tersulitnya bekerja dengan seorang milyuner macam Draco Malfoy. Pria itu seolah diciptakan Tuhan sesempurna mungkin. Dia tampan, masih muda –usianya belum genap mencapai tiga puluh, tapi lihat saja jabatannya itu−, cerdas, dan masih banyak lagi hal tak terkatakan tentangnya.

Jika ingin tahu selengkapnya, jawabannya ada pada salah satu majalah bisnis. Pernah satu kali profil Draco Malfoy dimuat di dalamnya. Atau mungkin bisa mencarinya di laman _Wikipedia._

Mengapa Thalia berkata 'bagian tersulitnya', itu karena Draco bisa menjadi orang yang sangat teliti terhadap sesuatu, bahkan hal kecil seperti rasa kopi yang dibuat dengan tangan berbeda saja bisa diketahuinya.

Bukankah itu sedikit gila?

Atau semua orang kaya itu sangat sensitif hingga ke hal-hal terkecil?

"Jadi, apa kopinya baik-baik saja untukmu, Mr. Malfoy? Atau aku perlu menggantinya?"

" _No, it's good._ "

Thalia mengangguk. "Pagi ini anda memiliki rapat dengan tim arsitek mengenai rencana pembangunan Lotus Theater, berkasnya ada di sebelah kanan anda."

Lensa kelabu itu melirik ke sisi kanannya dan sebuah dokumen yang cukup tebal sudah menantinya untuk dibuka. "Jam berapa rapatnya?" Draco menatap Thalia sekilas lantas tangannya bergerak mengambil dokumen bertuliskan Lotus Theater dan mulai membacanya. Dokumen tersebut berisi gambar desain sementara Lotus Theater yang dibuat dalam grafik 3D, lalu gambarnya dibuat juga dalam bentuk _mentah,_ hanya berupa sketsa.

Di dalamnya ada banyak penjelasan mengenai skala perbandingan, rincian denah gedung Lotus Theater, bahan material yang akan digunakan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua hal itu tak bisa dieksekusi sebelum Draco Malfoy selaku CEO M Group memberikan izinnya. Semua proyek yang dikelola oleh M Group tak akan pernah bisa berjalan sebelum Draco menyetujuinya. Dia punya penilaian ketat dalam mengeksekusi.

"Pukul sepuluh ini, Mr. Malfoy. Perkiraan rapatnya dua jam, jadi mungkin usai saat jam makan siang. Setelah jam makan siang anda memiliki janji dengan Dr. Stride."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Draco tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Thalia ketika menjawab sekretarisnya tersebut. Matanya menjarahi kertas-kertas di hadapannya. "Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Thalia dalam hati meringis melihat sikap dingin bosnya, namun bagaimana pun dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya menghadapi sisi Draco yang begitu. Terkadang CEO M Group tersebut bisa jadi manusia yang tampak tak pedulian.

Thalia membawa kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Draco begitu dipersilahkan. Dia menghela nafas sembari kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tablet yang dibawanya dia letakkan di sebelah _keyboard_ komputernya. Mata birunya yang lentik melirik ke kalender dan buku agenda tempat dia membuat jadwal untuk Draco secara bergantian. Dia berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perihal pengunduran dirinya.

Jadwal Draco akan penuh dalam beberapa hari ke depan dan tidak banyak waktu senggang yang akan dia miliki. Hanya hari ini dan esok saja waktunya. Hal tersebut membuat Thalia semakin berpikir keras. Dia harus bisa mengambil momen yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dia harus mencari waktu yang bijaksana. Tidak mungkin, bukan, dia akan mengatakannya saat jam makan siang? Itu bisa merusak selera makan bosnya.

Atau seusai rapat? Tidak, itu kurang tepat.

Jadwal senggang Draco hari ini hanya setelah pertemuannya dengan Dr. Stride. Haruskah Thalia menggunakan waktu itu sebagai kesempatannya?

Meski pun senggang, Thalia yakin bahwa Draco pasti tetap akan bekerja. Bosnya itu punya banyak pekerjaan yang tak berujung, tak ada habisnya. Jadi pada waktu senggang pun, Draco pasti punya hal untuk dilakukan.

Sungguh _workaholic._

Thalia menghela nafasnya lagi. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengatakannya setelah jadwal bosnya dengan Dr. Stride usai. Maka dengan itu, Thalia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Draco.

Jantungnya berdebar merasa gugup.

Setelah mengetuk, Thalia membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Dia berjalan lalu berhenti tak jauh dari meja kerja Draco. Itu adalah _spot_ -nya, tempat dia bisa berdiri. "Mr. Malfoy, jika anda tidak keberatan, ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda nanti sore, selepas jadwal anda dengan Dr. Stride."

Draco lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Dia tidak sedikit pun menoleh pada sekretarisnya. "Ya, Thalia. Silahkan atur waktunya."

"Baik, terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy, maaf jika saya sudah mengganggu." Thalia membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah. Namun terhenti ketika Draco tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Thalia."

Thalia kembali memutar tubuhnya. "Ya, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sambungkan aku dengan Theo. Dan bawakan untukku sesuatu yang manis."

Thalia mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Kali ini bosnya itu menatapnya. "Mr. Nott akan segera terhubung denganmu." lalu Thalia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

* * *

"Kau mau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Draco, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang sekretarisnya itu katakan. Dia terkejut. Kenignya mengernyit. Sesungguhnya pengunduran diri Thalia adalah hal yang hampir tak pernah terlintas di otaknya selama ini karena Thalia telah menjadi sekretarisnya cukup lama dan dia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh.

Thalia menganggukkan kepala. "Maafkan saya jika ini terdengar mendadak untuk anda, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, tentu ini mendadak." aku Draco. "Dan mengejutkan." lanjutnya lagi. Draco melepaskan bolpoin dalam genggamannya. "Jadi, apa alasanmu?"

"Saya ingin fokus pada persiapan pernikahan saya, Mr. Malfoy. Sebentar lagi saya akan menikah."

Lagi-lagi Draco dibuat terkejut. _Berapa umur Thalia memangnya? Bukankah dia masih muda?_ pikir Draco.

"Kau bisa mengajukan cuti untuk itu, apa perlu hingga mengundurkan diri?" Thalia jelas bisa mendengar bahwa Draco keberatan dengan permintaan pengunduran dirinya.

"Setelah menikah saya akan pindah, Mr. Malfoy. Jadi pengunduran diri saya semata-mata bukan hanya karena saya mempersiapkan pernikahan saya."

Draco mendesah. Masalah baru muncul lagi sekarang. Dia sementara ini sudah cukup sibuk dengan proyek Lotus Theater dan Thalia kini menambah persoalan lain yang perlu dipikirkannya. " _I see._ Aku tidak bisa menahanmu lagi kalau begitu, cepat atau lambat kau tetap akan keluar dari perusahaan ini. Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan posisimu. Kau tahu bahwa bekerja denganku tidaklah mudah dan aku sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru. Aku jelas butuh seseorang yang setidaknya memiliki kemampuan sama denganmu."

Saat ini hanya itu yang Draco bisa pikirkan. Jika Thalia akan mengundurkan diri, posisi itu harus segera diganti dengan orang baru. Secepatnya karena Draco amat memerlukan seorang sekretaris untuk meringankan beban pekerjaannya.

"Saya sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dan sementara ini saya memiiliki berita baik dan berita buruk mengenai hal itu, Mr. Malfoy."

Kening Draco sekali lagi mengernyit. Lagi-lagi Thalia membuatnya bingung. "Berita baiknya?" tanya Draco.

"Saya menemukan seseorang yang saya pikir mampu untuk itu."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lalu berita buruknya?"

Thalia diam sesaat. Haruskah dia mengatakannya? Thalia pikir Draco tidak akan mau tahu dan hanya akan peduli pada hasil akhirnya, tetapi dalam hal ini, Thalia merasa perlu mendiskusikannya dengan Draco dan mungkin mereka bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama.

Uh, Thalia tidak merasa yakin.

Dia takut dengan apa reaksi bosnya itu. Perlahan kedua matanya menatap Draco dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Seseorang itu menolak tawaran saya."

" _No surprise."_ Draco berujar pendek, terdengar tenang.

Reaksi Draco ini membuat Thalia tercengang, sungguh jauh jadi prediksinya. Namun Thalia mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Tidak semua orang menginginkan jenis pekerjaan semacam ini, jika pun ada, aku masih pelu menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima mereka. Kualifikasi untuk pekerjaan sejenis ini tentu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah dan bisa disanggupi oleh semua orang, kau jelas yang paling mengerti bagian itu." tutur Draco lagi.

Thalia menganggukkan kepala paham. "Menurut saya, Mr. Malfoy, orang ini memenuhi kualifikasi. Saya tentu tidak akan membicarakan ini dengan anda jika saya pikir orang ini tidaklah cukup layak."

"Namun kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menolaknya."

"Ah, ya." Thalia mendudukkan kepala sembari mencicit, seketika merasa tak enak pada bosnya. Namun dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Saya akan mencari cara, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya kalau begitu."

"Namun saya pikir saya memerlukan bantuan anda untuk berdiskusi dengannya."

"Apa?!"

 **The end of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Halo, maaf ya lama menghilang, dan tiba2 malah nongol bawa FF baru. Padahal saya masih ada hutang lanjutan oneshoot Safe sama lanjutan Touch.**

 **Ini hanya percobaan, btw. Kalau saya pikir tidak menarik, saya akan menghapusnya.**

 **Review dari kalian akan selalu saya tunggu! Terima kasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Maze**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai kebutuhan)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Hermione pergi meninggalkan Paris dan seluruh kehidupan mewahnya karena tak ingin dijodohkan. Setelah dua tahun bersembunyi di London, sebuah keadaan mengantarkannya pada seseorang yang menawarkannya sebuah pernikahan –hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hermione pada hidupnya saat ini. Akankah Hermione menerima tawaran tersebut?

 **The Heart Maze**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Thalia datang ke Hertz kurang dari setengah delapan pagi. Sembari berjalan masuk mendekati _bar,_ Thalia mengernyit merasa heran dengan siapa yang dia lihat pagi ini di balik _bar._ Adalah Tommy Hawkins, _partner_ Hermione, barista lain yang bekerja di Hertz. Thalia sudah mengenal Tommy sejak hari pertama lelaki itu bekerja di Hertz. Karena kebetulan Thalia berada di sana saat Tommy memulai pekerjaannya dipandu oleh Hermione.

"Tommy? Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Hermione?" tanya Thalia setelah dia berdiri di depan _bar._ Bahkan gadis itu lupa untuk menyapa atau memberi salam pada Tommy saking bingungnya.

Tommy berdiri di balik mesin kasir sembari mengikat apronnya. Kedua matanya menatap Thalia setelah ikatannya selesai. "Selamat pagi, Thalia." ucap Tommy tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Thalia. Lelaki itu baru saja memberikan sarkasmenya dengan sapaannya seolah mengingatkan Thalia untuk setidaknya terlebih dahulu menyapa. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sebuah bom pertanyaan, bukan?

"Selamat pagi, Tommy." Thalia membalas tanpa sedikit pun terganggu dengan sikap sarkasme Tommy. "Dimana Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Dia mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kurasa dia pulang ke Paris." jawab Tommy. "Omong-omong, pesananmu seperti kemarin, bukan?"

Thalia menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Tommy. Dia tampak memikirkan hal lain; kepergian ―kepulangan Hermione ke Paris yang mendadak. "Panggil aku jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan menelepon sebentar." ujar Thalia memberi tahu Tommy. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lelaki itu, Thalia pergi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari _bar._

Tangan Thalia mendial nomor Hermione, berharap gadis itu menjawabnya. Ada segelintir kekhawatiran yang mendera Thalia. Dia khawatir jika Hermione pulang ke Paris karena ingin menghindari permintaannya lantas tidak kembali lagi ke London. Namun mengingat bahwa Tommy berkata Hermione mengambil cuti, Thalia akhirnya sedikit merasa tenang karena dia tahu Hermione akan kembali dalam beberapa hari.

Thalia hampir menutup panggilannya karena dia pikir Hermione tidak akan menjawabnya, namun di nada-nada tunggu terakhir, barista itu akhirnya menjawab. " _Halo._ " seketika Thalia dibanjiri kelegaan.

"Halo, Hermione."

" _Ya, Thalia. Ada apa?"_

"Kudengar dari Tommy kau kembali ke Paris?"

" _Oh, ya. Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Terjadi sesuatu, jadi aku mau tak mau perlu kembali."_

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kapan kau terbang ke Paris?"

" _Semalam. Setelah kerja tiba-tiba saja sahabatku menghubungiku, Kakekku jatuh sakit lagi dan dia ingin melihatku. Jadi aku langsung bersiap-siap dan pergi ke bandara, mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya."_

"Kuharap Kakekmu segera pulih. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Thalia bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Hermione setelah gadis itu mendengar lontaran pertanyaan yang Thalia ajukan untuknya. Segera Thalia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin pertemuan Hermione dengan orang tuanya setelah dua tahun tidak berjalan mulus.

" _Entahlah, kami belum bicara. Aku menghindari mereka. Aku bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sahabatku dan tidak pulang ke rumah."_

"Wow, kau terdengar sangat serius. Baiklah, aku harus ke kantor sekarang, sepertinya Tommy hampir selesai. Semoga Kakekmu lekas sembuh dan masalahmu dengan keluargamu bisa terselesaikan. Sampai jumpa, Hermione."

" _Terima kasih, Thalia. Sampai jumpa."_ Thalia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu Hermione menjawab. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan kembali ke depan _bar_ karena dilihatnya Tommy sudah hampir selesai.

Thalia hendak menyerahkan uang yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia menggumam meminta Tommy untuk menahan gelas karton kopi pesanan Thalia sebentar sementara gadis itu mengambil ponselnya lagi dan melihat sederet nomor asing tertera di layarnyal. Disentuhnya opsi penjawab dan Thalia langsung meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga lalu menjempitnya dengan bahu kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menyerahkan uang. "Ambil kembaliannya." ucapnya tanpa suara pada Tommy.

"Halo, Thalia Shaw' _s speaking."_ ucap Thalia pada si penelepon sembari sibuk meminta tolong Tommy untuk meletakkan gelasnya di atas _bar_ hanya dengan gerakan tangan saja.

" _Selamat pagi, Ms. Shaw. Saya Renata Mason, sekretaris Ms. Greengrass."_

Thalia mengangkat alis sesaat karena dia tidak mengenal siapa Miss Greengrass yang Renata sebut barusan, jadi dia bingung. "Selamat pagi, _Ms. Mason, ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _Ms. Greengrass memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Mr. Malfoy dan dia menyarankan saya untuk menghubungi anda."_

"Oh, baiklah Ms. Mason, mari bertemu, kalau begitu."

" _Sebenarnya saaya berada di_ lobby _gedung M Group sekarang, bersama salah seorang resepsionis."_

Kedua alis Thalia terangkat lagi ke atas, sedikit terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menduga Renata Mason akan bergerak cepat. "Oh? Wow, cepat sekali." gumam Thalia. "Saya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sana."

Terdengar tawa renyah Renata Mason di ujung telepon. "Maafkan saya jika ini mendadak, Ms. Shaw. Saya akan menunggu di _lobby._ "

Thalia menggumam 'oke' sebagai jawabannya dan dia langsung memutus panggilannya, disimpannya ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas dan dua gelas kopi di depannya langsung diangkatnya. "Terima kasih, Tommy. Sampai jumpa." ujarnya sembari melangkah keluar dari Hertz.

* * *

Hermione menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah Thalia selesai meneleponnya. Ditengoknya Kakeknya yang telah terpejam, kembali tertidur setelah setengah jam yang lalu menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

Suara derakan pintu yang dibuka membuat Hermione menolehkan kepalanya dan dia langsung memutar matanya begitu melihat siapa yang datang masuk. Ibunya. "Oh, begitukah caramu menyambut Ibumu yang sudah dua tahun tidak kau temui?" ucap Jean Granger sembari menutup pintu lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi dekat dengan ranjang Ayahnya, William.

Hermione melirik Jean yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi William terlelap. "Aku belum ingin bertemu denganmu atau pun Ayah."

Jean tertawa sarkastik. "Begitu? Kau pikir bisa menghindari kami?" perlahan, Jean melangkah meninggalkan ranjang William dan bergabung duduk dengan Hermione, duduk dengan anggun di sofa dekat jendela. "Hanya karena kami tidak melakukan apa pun pada aksi kaburmu selama dua tahun ini, bukan berarti kau bisa menghindari kami, _daughter._ "

Hermione mengamati Ibunya dengan sikap serius dan memasang ekspresi gigihnya, menjaga pertahanannya. Jean mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi putrinya itu. "Kau pikir kami tidak tahu di mana dua tahun ini kau bersembunyi? London, kan? Um, _what is it, help me to remember it._ Hertz? Barista? Ya, kan?"

Semuanya sesuai perkiraan Hermione sebelumnya. Dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa selama ini orang tuanya pasti mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Dengan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki, mencari Hermione tentu bagi mereka bukanlah apa-apa, dalam sekejap mereka pasti bisa menemukannya. Dan rupanya itu benar.

Hermione tersenyum miring. " _Bravo, Mother._ "

Jean menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Hermione. "Harus kami akui, Hermione, kau cukup hebat. Kau pergi dengan mengosongkan seluruh uang dalam rekeningmu, meninggalkan _credit card_ , mobil, dan segala fasilitasmu untuk tinggal di luar negeri sendirian dan mampu bertahan, itu cukup membuat kami bangga. Kami sengaja tidak melakukan apa pun setelah kami tahu dimana kau bersembunyi karena kami pikir kau mungkin tidak akan mampu bertahan lama tanpa segala kemewahan dan fasilitas yang selalu kau dapatkan selama ini. Namun rupanya kami keliru. Kau mampu membuktikan diri. Aku sangsi kau akan pulang jika bukan karena Kakekmu yang sedang sakit sekarang, betul kan?"

"Aku pekerja keras, kau tentu yang paling tahu itu, _Mother._ Aku tidak menyerah terhadap sesuatu dengan mudahnya sebelum aku bisa melakukannya."

Jean menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja, aku yang mendidikmu demikian. Namun jika kau pikir pergimu adalah hal yang baik, harus kuberi tahu kalau kau keliru. Ya, mungkin itu baik bagimu, namun tidak bagi kami orang tuamu dan juga nama perusahaan kita. Kami harus menanggung malu dan perusahaan hampir dalam masalah besar akibat perbuatanmu. Bersyukurlah karena Ayahmu adalah pria yang tenang dan cerdas sehingga dia bisa mengendalikan situasi."

"Jika saja dalam benak kalian tidak pernah terbesit perihal perjodohan, tentu aku tidak akan mengambil langkah sebesar ini. Aku tahu selepas wisuda waktu itu kalian berniat mengadakan makan malam untuk mempertemukanku dengan Richard Mills."

"Apa yang salah dengan Richard Mills?" suara Jean sedikit meninggi. "Dia tampan, berkelas, dan dia mengerti bisnis. Lihat sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang CEO."

Hermione memutar matanya lagi. " _Pour l'amour de dieu, mère!"_ (Demi Tuhan, Ibu!) Cukup sudah, Hermione tak tahan lagi. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama dengan Ibunya jika topik yang dibahas adalah selalu hal yang sama. "Aku akan menikah jika aku ingin. Bukan karena kau, Ayah, atau perusahaan sialan yang membuat kita kaya raya seperti ini!"

Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi umpatannya.

* * *

Suara dentingan elevator membuat Thalia bangkit dari duduknya. Seperti setiap pagi, dia sudah siap menyambut bosnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam gelas karton _hot americano_ yang siap diserahkan kepada Draco. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy." ucap Thalia setelah Draco beberapa langkah dekat dengan mejanya. Tangannya menyerahkan pada Draco gelas kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Thalia." jawab Draco sembari meneruskan langkahnya. Thalia langsung menyambar _tablet_ dan juga benda titipan Renata tadi pagi di depan _lobby_ lalu menyusul Draco di belakang.

Dari belakang, Thalia bisa mencium aroma percampuran antara sabun mandi dan parfum yang membuat Draco _terasa_ maskulin dan mahal. Thalia jadi menebak-nebak berapa kiranya total semua produk perawatan yang digunakan bosnya itu.

Namun Thalia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha fokus. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamunkan semua itu.

"Mr. Malfoy, pagi ini saya bertemu dengan sekretaris Ms. Greengrass. Beliau melalui sekretarisnya ingin memberikan ini kepada anda." tangan Thalia terulur menyerahkan benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Draco tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu dia menyadari bahwa yang Thalia serahkan padanya adalah sebuah undangan yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga tampak cantik. Draco membuka undangan tersebut untuk mencari sebuah nama siapa kiranya dari dua bersaudara Greengrass yang cantik jelita ini yang menikah lebih dulu.

Lalu dilihatnya nama Daphne Greengrass tertera di sana. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada keterangan waktu dan tempat resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Waktunya terhitung satu minggu dari sekarang dan lokasinya berada di Paris.

Draco tidak terkejut. Itu memang sudah menjadi impian seorang Daphne Greengrass sejak dulu untuk menikah di Paris. Beruntungnya dia lahir dari keluarga yang sangat berada dan sepertinya calon suaminya ini juga berasal dari kalangan yang sama.

Jika tidak, tentu segala hal tentang pernikahan ini tidak akan terwujud. Draco tahu benar bagaimana kepribadian seorang Daphne Greengrass dengan baik. Gadis itu adalah mantannya, mereka dulu sekali pernah menjalin asmara. Dan Daphne saat itu benar-benar patah ketika mereka akhirnya berpisah.

"Kosongkan jadwalku pada minggu depan. Aku harus datang ke pernikahannya."

* * *

 **The end of chapter 2**

 **halo.**

 **saya tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang membaca ini. hahhaha**

 **sungguh di luar dugaan.**

 **saya lihat sekarang-sekarang ini lebih banyak ff Draco x Harry atau siapapun itu, namun selalu dengan konsep Boy x Boy.**

 **i just wonder how you guys imagine it.**

 **because i can't imagining that. Draco cinta sama Harry? Harry jadi fem? pedang-pedangan dong?**

 **eh xD hahahhaa**

 **saya ga bermaksud julid atau apapun, hanya bingung saja karena otak saya ga nyampe kesana, feel nya juga ga dapet.**

 **gitu. hehehee**

 **makasih ya untuk semua yang udah ninggalin review, saya baca semuanya kok 3**

 **dadah, see you.**


End file.
